


Warmth

by tadanomarz



Category: Pocket Mirror (Video Game)
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Family Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Post-Canon, So instead of her personalities assimilating they're still fragmented, but Goldia's on better terms and working things out with them!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadanomarz/pseuds/tadanomarz
Summary: When Goldia comes to visit Lisette in her world, the snow melts at the edges, while the harsh winds that waft through the inner city lessen. They no longer howl, wailing about the misfortune of their situation.
Relationships: Goldia die Heilige & Lisette
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> An old prompt I wrote for awhile back, I liked it enough to post! I tweaked some things for it to be more fluid. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Everything feels warmer with Goldia around.

When Goldia comes to visit Lisette in her world, the snow melts at the edges, while the harsh winds that waft through the inner city lessen. They no longer howl, wailing about the misfortune of their situation. When Goldia entwines her fingers into hers, she feels her fragile heart skip a beat. It ticks. _Will she betray me today?_ It tocks. _What will be do today_? Lisette cannot help but feel pangs of anxiety rattle against her ribcage, this fluttery feeling makes her antsy. There’s all sorts of things that could go wrong, but Lisette is slowly but surely beginning to place her trust into her.

Lisette still doesn’t trust her, but after hearing the girl’s heartfelt apology, she decides to give her the benefit of the doubt. Goldia had come up to plate, choosing to remember– _swearing_ to do better for not just herself, but for the others too. When Goldia comes to visit her, they’ve gradually wander around parts of _her_ world. This eventually led to the familiar halls of some place nice and warm. They’ve been chatting for awhile, about this and that, and about what’s been going on in the exterior world – the one Goldia has to deal with by herself. The real world is a scary place, she couldn’t hide as much as she’d want. But as she dreams, while she spends time with all of them– they’ve all been able to comfort her in some kind of way. 

Lisette and Goldia sit on a bench that leans against one of the windows. The rays of the sun are pouring in; Lisette has been listening to Goldia ramble off about this and that. There’s been something troubling her while going through the procedures. Dealing with these stressful situations are hard, Goldia says – her face appearing anxious, but she squeezes Lisette’s hands for comfort.

Lisette on the other hand suggested for Goldia to stab them, which the other girl immediately protested at. She giggled in response, because her tone had been lighthearted. At some point, Goldia stops talking, Lisette looks toward her in confusion.

But everything makes sense when Goldia embraces her, reaching out to hug her. At first, Lisette recoils, her immediate response is wanting to push her away but she keeps herself in check. Instead, she awkwardly fumbles and warps her arms around Goldia’s frame. 

“I’m sorry.” Lisette says sincerely; what would Harpae say in this situation. “But….I wanna think everything will be okay, you’re strong.” Carefully, _gently_ – something her hands were never used for previously, Lisette hopes she’s emulating Harpae correctly, while she rubs the back of Goldia’s nightgown in comforting circles. 

“Goldia.” Her ray of light, her beloved sun, who was once her condemner, her tormenter– she is a liar no more. Lisette allows Goldia to lean on her shoulder with some prompting, her hands getting messed in with her long locks of brown hair. “I’m not good with this sort of thing…but… you’ll persevere, if you need to…we can switch if things become stressful. I want…you to be able to rely on me too….like you do with the others.”


End file.
